I Need You
by NoraSpider-Girl
Summary: "Nobody tole me love was easy, but nobody said it'd be this hard." Cloud has vanished. Tifa wants his room clean- just in case he does come back. Is it her imagination? Or did a song come on by magic? Post Advent Children.


**_YOU MUST READ THIS:_**_ This is inspired by the song You and I by Tyler Brown Williams. You have to listen to it to get this fic! I would suggest listening to it on repeat until you're done reading this, it really sets the mood._

_I don't own FF or the song.. blah blah._

* * *

><p>Tifa turned on the radio and pulled the cleaning supplies out of the closet. She walked into Cloud's room and took a deep breath of the stale and musty air. He'd left this room abandoned. He'd left...<p>

He'd left her abandoned.

Cloud had come back... to the planet. Not to her. After just _appearing _there in the church, he'd healed the children, and vanished. He'd been gone since yesterday. Tifa wanted the room clean... just in case.

Tifa shook her head and set the plastic tub of various dusters and polishes on the equally dusty bed. She pulled a fluffy duster out of the bucket and stood on the edge of the bed to dust off the ceiling fan. Start from the top, and go down. That's how she'd been taught. Start at the bottom, and you'll get ceiling dust on the newly swept floor. She swished the duster in beat to the peppy song on the radio.

After the shelves and the book cases were dusted, she pulled the sheets off the bed and waved them in the air. They billowed out and dust flew everywhere.

The last few electronic notes of the song beat out in her ears and left her feeling slightly better. The love songs with the happy endings... they always put a temporary stint on her bleeding heart. Tifa sighed deeply as the next song came on. Foul words drifted up from the small speakers into her ears. She wrinkled her nose and hurried to turn the station. There were children in the house, for goodness sake. Why couldn't there be any wholesome music anymore?

She turned the knob through the news station, the country station, the classical station. She groaned. She was wasting valuable time she could be cleaning by trying to find a darned radio station. Just as she pulled her fingers away, they turned the knob slightly and what was previously static, was a song. It was a sweet acoustic song.

"_Like a bird, needs the air, like a flower needs the earth to care... I need you."_

The words echoed in her mind. She smiled sadly and grabbed the broom leaning up against the wall. She lost her focus listening to the song, and stood still in the middle of the room. She held the broom and rested her chin on it. She swayed slightly to the chorus.

"_Come on baby let's fly away to higher skies and watch the world go by. And when the storms come __sailin' high I'll take your hand and collide it with mine. Then everything will feel... so right. Ba bah dah dah..."_

She found herself setting down the broom and swaying in the room alone.

"_And like the stars need the sky, Like a hello always has goodbye... I need you. And like a child needs your touch._  
>"<em>I don't think I'm asking too much... To be with you."<em>

Tifa was a hopeless romantic, and she felt silly about it. Tifa Lockheart, the woman who could decimate almost anything with her fists alone, was supposed to be focused on more _real _things. But, in spite of herself, she twirled in the dusty room. The song made her heart happy and bleed faster at the same time. It reminded her of something she might have once had, but at the same time it reminded her of what had been cruelly taken away from her by the stigma.

"_And nobody said that love was easy! But nobody said it'd be this hard! And I shoulda known from the beginning, oh, that missing you, is the hardest thing to do."_

She held her hands in the position as if she was dancing with another. She twirled herself, and when she turned, she _was _dancing with another. A low voice sang along with the next verse.

"So come on baby let's fly away to higher skies and watch the world go by, it'll just be you and I. It's silly, honey, to say goodbye, so take my hand and let's enjoy this ride. Cause now everything is so right."

She burst into tears and her head fell onto a black clad shoulder. Blonde spikes tickled her face. A throaty hum reverberated in her partner's chest. She clasped her hands behind his back and hugged him tight, as if she'd never let anyone take him from her again.

"Like the sea, needs the sand, my hand is desperate for your hand..."

They sang the chorus together, both content in each other's arms. After the last pluck of the guitar string sounded, the song switched off. There was a quiet static after it. They both continued to replay the songs in their heads, and slow-danced to the imaginary tune.

He vowed in a hushed tone, that everything was right. And that he was never leaving again.

It was a promise.

One he kept.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Shmph. This was supposed to be HAPPY, because I've been so freaking depressing with my writing lately! I can't get anything happy to come out! I guess the ending was kinda happy, to an extent, but it wasn't what I'd intended originally._

_I want to thank my friend for introducing me to this artist. She's also the one that's brought me out of my shell, constantly been there for me, and been a great friend. She also introduced me to this great thing called fanfiction. You know who you are, if you're reading this. _

_Hope you enjoyed my (what is it... third?) music fic! To all of you that were fans of Love Or Lie- I'm rewriting several scenes in that story! Starting with the snowball/soap bubbles war! That was my favorite chapter, I think :3_

_I love getting feedback, and I'd love if you made my day with a review :)_


End file.
